


Downpour

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: The aftermath of the final battle.





	Downpour

The war, it had taken a piece of each and every person who took part on both sides.

Everybody who had fought was invited to stay at the castle for as long as they wished. Many people could not think about re-entering into a world where no one knew what had happened.

It had been a week since the battle; the dead had been buried in the grounds, a significant reminder to all. Today the first few people would be departing, leaving the horrors behind and attempting to rebuild their lives. The Weasley’s and Harry were among these few.

It was now Ron’s job to try and persuade Hermione to come with them even though he didn’t want to leave himself, but he would for his family. He knew Hermione was hurting; he was one of the few who knew about her relationship with Fred. Now he was dead. Ron choked up; he still couldn’t believe that his brother was dead. He’d seen it with his own eyes but believing it was still too difficult.

He looked out of the window. `How was the sun shining?’ They hadn’t had a drop of rain since the battle. The grounds still smelt of blood. Ron wished the rain would come, he had a feeling it was what a lot of people wished for. 

I’ve been walking around inside a haze,

Between the lines of reason,

Hiding from the ghost of yesterday,

Feels like I’m barely breathing. 

Hermione sat in the corner of her room, away from the light that shone through her window. In her life the light had gone out. In the dark, the ghosts joined her. She longed for the dark because in the dark Fred hadn’t left her. He had given her two years of his life, but it wasn’t enough. They had said forever and now forever was over, for both of them.

She had been walking around in a haze, worrying her friends to no end and especially those who hadn’t known. Those who didn’t know she had watched the love of her life, her fiancé killed in front of her.

It haunted her every dream, every memory, even the good ones. All of them now interrupted with a green flash of light and then his empty eyes.

She screamed out in agony, her heart shattering over again, the pieces laid out for everyone to see. `What was left now?’

In the distance thunder rolled, `would it rain she wondered?’ She prayed for the rain. 

I wanna feel the rain again,

I wanna feel the water on my skin and let it all just wash away in the downpour,

I just wanna feel the rain. 

Ron heard her scream before the roll of thunder could be heard, he ran, worried at what she might do. 

He knew Fred had proposed to her when they had been reunited in the room of requirement. He had overheard his words as Harry had been off with Luna.

Fred had told her that after being apart from her for nearly a year it had shown him that he never wanted to be without her again. He had said that he had planned to ask her after the battle but he didn’t want to wait any longer. In front of everyone, Fred had bent down to one knee and had asked her to marry him. He even produced a ring. She had cried and told him yes. They shared a kiss, their last, Ron realised bitterly before they started to get ready for battle. 

He arrived at her door and pushed it open, seeing her sitting on the floor, her distress evident. 

Ron was not the only one to hear her scream. 

I’ve been losing days,

The shades pulled down,

I still can’t face the sun,

But I’m going crazy,

I can’t stay here; I’ve gone completely numb,

I just wanna, I just need someone. 

Draco Malfoy sat on the bed in his room, the door barricaded shut. He had shut himself away. He didn’t know the day, time, anything. He had shut down, he couldn’t face anyone or anything and he didn’t know where this left him.

He didn’t sleep, didn’t eat, he didn’t talk and he barely thought. If someone was to have seen, they would have thought him crazy. Right now that’s how he felt, mad with despair.

He needed something or someone but he didn’t know what. His parents had left; they didn’t know what to do for him, so they left him to his solitude.

Despite the castle’s fullness, he didn’t hear a sound until he heard her piercing scream followed by the clap of thunder. 'Rain? A storm?' Suddenly Draco came alive, the storm is what he needed. It would wash away the despair. Wouldn’t it? For the first time in weeks maybe even years he felt alive. Rain! 

I wanna feel the rain again,

I wanna feel the water on my skin and let it all just wash away in the downpour,

I just wanna feel the rain. 

Ron helped Hermione up. 

“I want to go outside, Ron," she managed to tell him in a hoarse voice. 

“But I think it’s raining, Herms”, he had told her. 

“I know but I need to, Ron.” 

“Ok then," he had told her as he helped her outside. 

I wanna feel the rain again,

I wanna feel the water on my skin and let it all just wash away in the downpour,

I just wanna feel the rain. 

Hermione stood outside; her first day out since the battle. She hadn’t wanted to watch Fred being buried, and it hurt too much already.

She left Ron standing, staring at the blackening skies and walked to the edge of the Black lake, staring at its dark and dreary depths. 

“Why?” she cried out as the heavens opened. 

Draco ran so fast his unused muscles screamed in agony. He ran past people until he reached the lake, where he had spent many hours contemplating his life in his school years. He stared at the swirling black pool and then he heard a cry, a cry full of despair and it broke him. 'Who could be feeling such pain?' he thought as he looked across the lake as the rain came down. 

Granger. 

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of her cry. 

I thought you were the only one, but now I think I was wrong, coz life goes on. 

How could life go on? Why had the earth not stopped revolving with his death, how could she go on? She looked at her hand, the ring glistened in the rain, and she didn’t think her love for him would ever fade.

She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of eyes across the lake. 

Malfoy. 

His eyes understood, and whilst the heavens poured down onto them and life had never looked so black, in his face a glimmer of hope flickered. 

Whilst her Fred had gone, her life still went on; she knew that from the look in his silver eyes, there was always something after. 

She just had to find it.


End file.
